


Naathem

by Thinker90



Category: The Shadow Campaigns - Django Wexler
Genre: Gen, Reminiscing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 09:55:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7710619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thinker90/pseuds/Thinker90
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Feor ruminates upon her first conversation with Winter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Naathem

Feor watched dimming lantern light cast flickering shadows on the walls of the tent, and on the placid features of the soldier who rescued her. One with an odd name truly, for winter was a strange concept to the Khandarai and to be named after it seemed strange. Feor seemed to be thinking strange quite often and perhaps that was it. The soldier whose calm was like the glaciers she'd read about was strange for the usual infidel that tromped her blessed lands. He did Feor no injustice, when she knew it was the soldier's wont of any side to pass a number of indignities upon her person. Especially when they were cooped up in a tent with a young female who could not defend themselves. 

But no, this man instead surprised her with a rough command of her tongue, which was more than the others had bothered with, apart from the curses and phrases that asked for the price of a tavern girl and a room. Added to that, was his if not easy acceptance of her nature than at least acceptance that she got from him and precious few else except other naathem and Mother. To be naathem, was to be set apart from all. They were revered, yes. But so is the wild beast upon the sands revered for its power and grace. There is always the knowledge, seated in the more primitive part of the mind, that said beast could use such abilities upon you and that would be an end. So it was with the naathem, revered, but feared as well. 

It had led to a solitary growing up of a sort. Yes Feor had friends and lovers, brothers and sisters. But that was within her structured home where outside contact was forbidden. After sixteen years of seeing the same faces, Feor had longed to meet other people. Who knew that the Redeemer calamity would be the one to enable it to happen? Her world descended into such catastrophe and fear like she'd never felt before, and yet she had met the oppressor and found them no worse than her own people. Yes they were smelly unwashed brutes, but there was some honour to them.

Feor would not mind spending more time with them, to learn of them, and perhaps she could learn to love one of them as he had loved her own.

Turning upon her side, Feor let the dreams of the possible future pass before her eyes and so she fell asleep.


End file.
